degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-3575890-20150211085536/@comment-3575890-20150216210921
^^ Nobody cares, honey. This was a tribute to my OTP that never asked for your skewed and very biased commentary. I put this together for myself and fans. It is extremely rude of you to use this post to offer some long-winded, tunnel-minded perspective of this relationship that isn't even canonically accurate in some aspects and so blatantly highlights your selective comprehension and inability of critical thinking. I would really like to know the pairings you ship because literally almost every one of them has some problematic aspect to them. "You forgot about how souls mates don't lie to each other...get them in trouble with the law" Lol and when did Miles get Maya in trouble with the law? "almost cheat on them by date raping their most hated energy, stopped only because someone else made them stop" No, shut up. Just shut up. You can twist canon history out of recognition as much as you like to suit your agenda but bullshit like this is where I draw the line. Kindly take several fucking seats. First of all, Miles was drunk too and therefore in no feasible position to consciously take advantage of ANYONE. Second of all, Miles, in his drunken haze, had nothing but good intent when he picked Zoe up and had Winston help him carry her to the pool house. If I recall, it was also him that suggested it, whereas Winston didn't even seem to think twice about leaving Zoe's unconscious body where she lay. You don't have to like Miles, but don't liken him to a rapist when he attempted to prevent a very action you so boldly accuse him of being capable of not just once, but twice. He beat the hell out of a rapist to prevent an attempted rape on one girl, and carried another unconscious girl to a remote location where he thought she would be safe from being assaulted. Also, later, he was the ONLY one on his basketball team to take a stand for that girl when she was assaulted. "force them to get on their knees in humiliation to beg them for help" Yeah, after the girl rebuffed his offer to help once already earlier and rudely tore into him for no good reason. I love Maya, but she really hurt his feelings earlier that day. Regardless, he still helped her in the end when he could have turned her away and went right back to making out with Zoe. He didn't have to help her at all. And for that matter, it was Zoe's idea for Maya to beg on her knees. Miles went along with it out of vengeance for how she'd been rude to him earlier and he let it go on for a whole millisecond. Get over it. ' "kidnaps them by refusing to stop the car and let them out when they are driving high,"' Lmao! Maya got in the car of her own volition. And Miles wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind while he was STONED OFF HIS ASS on the verge of a mental breakdown to even process that Maya was afraid and wanted out of the car. "and then compounding that felony with asking them to commit a felony of lying to the cops to cover up the first felony." There is no lie in this one. But Maya was not coerced into lying for him. She OFFERED TO. She didn't want him to get into trouble with the authorities as much as he didn't want to get in trouble. You also neglect the reason he didn't take legal responsibility, which is that he was terrified of his ABUSIVE FATHER and what he would do if he found out. "Oh...and then there is pulling a realistic gun on a friend of hers." Because it's not as though Zig got into his head and continually antagonized him to the point of temporary madness up until this point. And it's not as though he attempted to befriend Zig to make Maya happier only for Zig to rebuff all of his efforts. It was a prop gun, btw. Zig was never in any real danger. Get over yourself. "After going to the police to try to get that friend arrested for drugs, which is ironic because he himself has drugs on him in almost every episode." Dealing drugs and possessing drugs are two very different concepts. And why shouldn't Miles have reported Zig on suspicion of Zig dealing? He was RIGHT! Zig DID have drugs and WAS dealing. Under Maya's roof no less, which Maya and her family would all have been held legally complicit and jailed right along with him if he had been caught. Miles had every right to be concerned and to want to take action considering Zig's shady drug dealing affairs was an absolute endangerment to Maya and her family. The only false information Miles reported to the police was that the drugs were in Zig's locker, when Zig had them stashed elsewhere. The allegation in of itself was NOT false though. "It is actually kind of sad how many young girls like this relationship. A little scary actually. Scary for your futures with dating. I guess it is no wonder why so many young women are getting into abusive relationships these days." Good lord, you speak as though they are Christian Grey and Ana Steele. Get the hell over yourself. I'm a grown ass woman in a healthy and functional relationship. I'm dating a man who is very respectful of me and has never mistreated me, and I would never stand for it if he did. My preferences in fictitious pairings does not define my identity and relationships, which I'm sure I sure as hell have more experience of than you.